Ghost Rider me prestó su moto una vez
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Este fic se sitúa en la 2 temporada. Aquí hago inclusión a Sissi, pero no le pongo diálogo. Para ser honesto, no pretendía que me quedara tan largo. Pero así sucedió.


Habían pasado unos cuantos meses después de la inclusión de Manuel en el grupo, y ya empezaba a mejorar sus habilidades en Lyoko. Sin embargo, él sentía celos por los demás porque, además de Aelita, él no tenía un vehículo propio. A Aelita no le molestaba compartir uno, incluso usarlo, pero Manuel nunca usó los vehículos de los demás, él siempre se fiaba de su supervelocidad, lo cual hacía retrasar al grupo cuando debían ir al sector 5. Un día, él expresa sus celos en el desayuno:

Odd- Te lo digo, yo puedo derribar más monstruos que tú.

Ulrich- ¿Ah, sí? Es verdad que la última vez los derrotaste a todos siendo un presumido.

Odd- No se vale cuando uno tiene la guardia baja.

Manuel- Hola chico, ¿de qué hablan?

Jeremy- De lo de siempre.

Manuel- ¿Siguen con lo de las peleas en Lyoko?

Aelita- Sí, pero cada vez es peor.

Manuel- Ya me imagino. Vaya, yo no discutiría acerca de esas cosas, sino de que…¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUE NO TIENE UN VEHÍCULO EN LYOKO!

Jeremy- Eso es porque no lo has pedido.

Manuel- ¿Y podrás hacerlo?

Jeremy- Lo haría encantado, pero con los datos que recuperamos del sector 5 la última vez, estoy algo ocupado con el antivirus de Aelita.

Manuel- Demonios… ¿y si yo programo mi vehículo?

Jeremy- ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Manuel- Con las clases que tú y Aelita me han dado.

Aelita- Pero todavía falta, ¿ya hiciste los programas que te pedimos?

Manuel- Sí, son 5. Iban a ser 7, pero dos resultaron ser dañinos para la supercomputadora, y para Lyoko, así que los eliminé.

Jeremy- Muy bien, creo que tengo algo de tiempo para que veamos tus programas.

Ahora tenían clase de literatura. Algo aburrida, pero Manuel solo pensaba en el vehículo que él mismo podría programar, ¿qué podía ser? Una vez terminada la clase, Jeremy, Aelita y Manuel se dirigieron hacia la fábrica. Allí, Manuel cargó sus programas.

Jeremy- Muy bien Manuel, enséñanoslos.

Manuel- Muy bien-cargando el primer programa-, este programa es de mantenimiento, te muestra el estado de la supercomputadora, la temperatura y las posibles fallas existentes. Ahora este-cargando el segundo-sirve para reforzar el súper escáner y obtener un 50% más rápido el resultado en él.

Así siguió con los 3 programas restantes, para Aelita y Jeremy, estaban bien, pero sólo funcionaban una vez, pero a ellos no les sorprendió, porque así le enseñaron a programar de forma básica.

Jeremy- Están todos bien.

Manuel- Sin embargo, todos funcionan una sola vez.

Jeremy- No importa, después te enseñaremos como se hace de verdad.

Manuel- ¿Y bien? ¿Me enseñarán a programar mi vehículo?

Jeremy- Espera, ya vamos a eso. Mira, esta es la programación que he usado para diseñar los vehículos de los demás.

Jeremy le enseña a Manuel el formato y código de los vehículos.

Jeremy- Intenta diseñar un vehículo a partir de estos datos.

Manuel- Muy bien-Manuel se lleva un disco con los datos base.

De repente el celular de Aelita suena.

Aelita- ¿Sí? Odd… ¿Qué?...Muy bien, allá vamos. Ya es hora de ir a clase de matemáticas.

Manuel- Pues vamos ahora.

Después de la clase de matemáticas, Manuel se fue velozmente a su cuarto a comenzar a estudiar los vehículos de los demás, y a crear algo a partir de ellos con lo que sabía de programación. Finalmente, logró hacer algo que ya había visto en televisión e internet, logró crear una moto parecida a la de Ghost Rider. Grabó su programa en un cd, y lo llevó consigo. Luego fue a almorzar con los demás.

Manuel- ¿Cómo están chicos?

Yumi- Vaya, ahora te ves de buen humor.

Manuel- Es porque les tengo una sorpresa.

Ulrich- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

Jeremy- ¿Acaso terminaste de programar el…?

Manuel- Sí-interrumpiendo a Jeremy-, vamos a probarlo después de almorzar. ¿Alguien me acompaña a Lyoko a probar-sacando el disco-esto?

Yumi- Iré yo, prefiero ser tu niñera que la de Odd.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, se dirigieron a la fábrica. En el ascensor:

Manuel- Jeremy-entregándole el disco-, aquí está.

Jeremy- Espero que funcione.

Manuel- Si es así, entonces tú y Aelita son buenos maestros.

Después, salieron todos menos Yumi y Manuel.

Jeremy- Ustedes, a los escáneres.

Los dos entraron en los escáneres.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Manuel, escaneando a Yumi, escaneando a Manuel, virtualización.

Manuel y Yumi llegaron al sector del desierto, una vez en Lyoko:

Manuel- Muy bien Jeremy. Mándame mi vehículo

Jeremy carga el disco y ejecuta el programa, en Lyoko se materializa una moto con aspecto infernal.

Manuel- ¡Genial! ¡Funcionó!

Yumi- ¿Y sabes conducir esa cosa?

Manuel- No, pero puedo aprender.

Manuel se sube a su moto, e intenta arrancarla. Hace un mal movimiento en ella, y parte unos 5 metros, y luego se apaga.

Manuel- Esto es difícil.

Ulrich- No te preocupes, solo debes sostenerlo firmemente y sin miedo.

Manuel- Está bien Ulrich, lo intentaré.

Manuel le hace caso a Ulrich, y sujeta el manubrio de la moto firmemente.

Manuel- Y ahora como se-haciendo otro mal movimiento-¡arrancaaaaaa!

Manuel ya empezó a moverse en ella, tenía mucho poder, y al avanzar, dejaba un rastro de fuego como el del poder de Manuel en Lyoko.

Manuel- Vaya, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto.

De pronto, Manuel ve una rampa hecha de una gran roca, acelera la moto e intenta saltarla.

Yumi- Manuel, ¿qué locura vas a hacer?

Manuel- Una grande-acelerando aún más, y estando más cerca de la rampa-. ¡Aquí vooooyyy!

Manuel salta la rampa, y queda frente a él un gran espacio, antes de que él pudiera caer pasado una plataforma y casi dejándose caer al mar digital, presiona un botón y la moto empieza a volar, como la moto de Ulrich. También dejaba un rastro de fuego, pero se extinguía más rápido.

Manuel- ¡Yuuuuujuuuuu!

Yumi- Es peor que Odd. Muy bien Manuel, es hora de irnos.

Manuel- ¿Qué? Pero si recién llegamos.

Jeremy- Todo parece muy tranquilo, demasiado. XANA puede atacarlos.

Manuel- Muy bien. Sólo déjame llegar al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo, Jeremy desvirtualiza a Yumi y Manuel.

Manuel- Vaya, eso sí que fue filete.

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Manuel- Jajajaja, quise decir que fue genial. Demasiado.

Jeremy- Parece que hiciste un buen trabajo programando tu propio vehículo.

Manuel- Y tú, y la señorita Einstein enseñándome a programar, gracias.

Jeremy y Aelita se miraron, y se sonrojaron.

Ulrich- Muy bien, todavía nos queda una clase más.

Yumi- Es cierto. Es mejor que volvamos antes de que sospechen.

Manuel- ¡Pues vamos!

Después de esa clase, y la cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Fue un día tranquilo, excepto para Manuel, que fue sorprendente. No podía esperar a la próxima misión para usar su moto en Lyoko. Y su deseo se hizo realidad. XANA activó una torre en el sector de las montañas, haciendo que su sombra saliera, y a través de la red (o internet), accediera a las radios de Francia.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno:

Ulrich- Por favor Odd, todas esas veces que mataste a esos monstruos fue cuando yo no estaba, sin mí, mueres pronto.

Odd- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién fue el que te salvó la espalda estando a 20 metros de distancia porque casi te mata una simple cucaracha?

Manuel- Jajajajaja, escucharlos pelear por cosas así me divierte. Pero les apuesto a que con nuestros vehículos, les gano.

Ulrich- Quizás tu moto será poderosa, pero no se compara en nada a la mía.

Odd- ¿Qué dices? Mi tabla es mejor que todos sus vehículos juntos.

Aelita- Ahora se ha incluido uno más a la discusión diaria.

Jeremy- Al menos se ve más feliz.

En ese momento, Sissi todavía estaba en su dormitorio, arreglándose como siempre, escuchando a Los Subsónicos en la radio, cuando de su radio emerge una materia oscura, la sombra de XANA. Una vez terminada de arreglarse, XANA la posee. Al mismo tiempo, un conductor de un taxi escucha otra radio diferente, y de ella también emerge la sombra de XANA, poseyéndolo a él. Miles de conductores se ven afectados por XANA. Los que van cerca de la academia, se dirigen hacia allá para chocarla. Luego salen de sus vehículos y buscan rápidamente a los guerreros. Mientras tanto:

Manuel- Sí, pero la tabla no deja ningún rastro que quizás pueda afectar a los monstruos de XANA que te pueden estar persiguiendo.

Odd- No importa lo que haga, sino su estilo, y definitivamente mi tabla tiene mejor estilo que tu moto.

Jeremy- Ahora la discusión es entre Odd y Manuel.

Ulrich- ¿Algo así como Francia vs Chile?

Jeremy-Jajaja, sí.

De pronto, a la cafetería llegan Sissi, los conductores y otros estudiantes afectados por XANA.

Jeremy- ¡Oh, no! XANA.

Ulrich- Vámonos, le avisaré a Yumi.

Mientras todos salen de allá para dirigirse a la fábrica, Ulrich llama a Yumi, que seguía en casa porque estaba desayunando.

Ulrich- Yumi, XANA ataca, nos vemos en la fábrica.

Yumi- Bien, allá estaré.

Mientras Yumi sale, ve a su familia poseída también por XANA. Mientras, los demás llegan a la fábrica.

Jeremy- Muy bien, los virtualizaré de dos en dos. Irán Aelita y Odd primero. Transfiriendo a Odd, transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Odd, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Aelita y Odd llegan a Lyoko, son virtualizados en el sector de las montañas.

Jeremy- Siguiente pareja, transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Manuel, escaneando a Ulrich, escaneando a Manuel, virtualización.

Ahora Ulrich y Manuel llegan a Lyoko.

Jeremy- Bien chicos, mientras Yumi no está, les mando sus vehículos.

Jeremy materializa los vehículos de Ulrich y Odd.

Manuel- Esperen, Jeremy, ¿dónde está mi moto?

Jeremy- ¿No está? Bien, te la envío de nuevo.

Jeremy programa la moto, pero no aparece.

Manuel- Jeremy, sigo esperando, y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Jeremy- ¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué podrá…? ¡Oh no!

Manuel- ¿Qué sucede?

Jeremy- Manuel, ¿recuerdas los 5 programas que hiciste?

Manuel- Sí, ¿por qué…? ¡No!, ¿de verdad? ¿No estás bromeando?

Jeremy- No, el tipo de programación que usaste hizo que la moto se pudiera usar una vez.

Manuel- ¡No! Debí estudiar los vehículos de los demás más a fondo.

Jeremy- No, es nuestra culpa, no te enseñamos a programar como se debe.

Manuel- No importa, al menos se pueden recuperar los datos, ¿verdad?

Jeremy- Pues sí, ¿todavía tienes el disco?

Manuel- Sí.

Jeremy- Entonces lo haremos de nuevo más tarde, por ahora, concentrémonos en la torre. Se encuentra al norte de Lyoko.

Ulrich- Muy bien.

Y así, Ulrich se fue en su moto, Odd en su tabla, Aelita se fue en la moto con Ulrich, y Manuel usó su supervelocidad. Mientras tanto, Yumi ya estaba llegando a la fábrica, sólo faltaba subir por la escalera de las cloacas, correr hasta la entrada de la fábrica y bajar por el ascensor. En Lyoko, los guerreros estaban casi cerca de la torre. Cuando de pronto ven cerca de ella al comité de bienvenida de XANA.

Jeremy- Chicos, ya llegó el comité de bienvenida. Prepárense.

Odd, Aelita y Ulrich salieron de los vehículos, y Manuel se juntó con ellos después. Había dos cangrejos, 5 bloques y una avispa. Mientras Ulrich peleaba con uno de los cangrejos, Odd disparaba flechas láser a la avispa, y a los bloques. Mientras Manuel, se enfrentó a uno de los bloques usando la supervelocidad, junto con su espada. Cuando vio que había debilitado al bloque lo suficiente, juntó algo de poder, se concentró, y, cambiando su voz, levantó sus brazos, y gritó:

Manuel- ¡Fuego infernal!

Del piso, en donde se ubicaba el bloque, salió una gran llama de fuego, quemando al bloque y haciéndolo explotar. Una vez que explotó, Manuel bajó la guardia por un segundo, y recibió el disparo del otro cangrejo.

Jeremy- ¡Ten cuidado Manuel, te quedan 20 puntos de vida!

Manuel- ¡Demonios! Debo tener más-y justo le llega de forma sorpresiva otro disparo por el mismo cangrejo-¡aaaaahhhhh!

Manuel fue desvirtualizado. En ese momento justo, Yumi había llegado a la fábrica.

Jeremy- Yumi, llegas justo a tiempo, tendrás que reemplazar a Manuel.

Yumi-Muy bien, voy para allá.

Yumi baja al piso de los escáneres, en él, vio a Manuel saliendo cansado de uno de los escáneres.

Manuel- Señorita, todo suyo.

Yumi- Gracias, qué caballero.

Jeremy- Transfiriendo a Yumi, escaneando a Yumi, virtualización.

Yumi llega a Lyoko, unos metros cerca de la pelea. Yumi ayuda a Ulrich a vencer al cangrejo, y Odd ya había vencido a la avispa. Después de un momento de pelear, aparece el Scyphozoa, y logra atrapar a Aelita con sus tentáculos. Yumi, que se había logrado desocupar del cangrejo, usó sus abanicos, y con ellos cortó los tentáculos del Scyphozoa, se alejó, dejando a Aelita caer algo confusa. Luego se levanta y entra en la torre, ingresa el código Lyoko y desactiva la torre.

De vuelta en la tierra:

Jeremy- Bien Manuel, de ahora en adelante Aelita y yo te prometeremos enseñarte todo bien.

Manuel- Gracias, pero no se preocupen. De todas formas no fue culpa de ustedes. Debí haber estudiado los vehículos de forma más calmada. Estaba tan emocionado por tener un vehículo en Lyoko, que sucedió esto.

Aelita- Me gusta que seas honrado.

Manuel- La verdad es que me gusta más ser honrado que presumido-mirando a Odd.

Odd- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice yo?

Jeremy- Bueno, debido a los daños ocurridos en frente de la academia, tendré que realizar un salto en el tiempo. Regresar al pasado ahora.

Aparece el haz de luz enceguecedora que los envía al pasado, borrando en todos, menos en ellos mismos, lo ocurrido.

Fin.

**No tengo más que escribir.**


End file.
